


Dirty

by skullymcskull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexting, Toys, Video Chat Sex, Webcam Sex, dildo, naughty kenma is an initiator, r 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullymcskull/pseuds/skullymcskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo had been the one to recommend the game, but Kenma doubted he was aware that one of the endings was a very graphic gay sex scene. Masturbating to a video game is dirty, but waiting to get desperate is dirtier...<br/>His first dick pic, what a momentous occasion.</p>
<p>I saw a headcanon that, when in the right mood, Kenma will initiate very naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I just finished this, fuck me. So if there are any mistakes, that's probably why.  
> This is just porn, but have fun.  
> Thanks for taking the time to check this out, I hope you like it!

_‘B...But we’re both men...’_

Cick.

_‘...Does that mean you don’t want me?’_

Click.

_‘N-No...No it’s not that...really...’_

Click.

_‘Then...it’s alright if I do this.’_

Click.

_‘A-Ah...!’_

Kenma clicked the computer mouse again, scanning the dialogue text. Quiet moans and gasps began to fill the room, and Kenma scurried to plug in his headphones.

Kuroo had recommended he play this game - some sort of fantasy rpg with an interactable story and insanely buff, handsome male characters. It was interesting enough and had kept Kenma occupied for an hour or two. Kuroo hadn’t played it himself, only read reviews about it, and apparently had no idea that if the player made certain choices along the way, the story could end with the two main party members admitting their love to each other and having gay sex in a tree.

Or maybe he was completely aware and just figured Kenma would enjoy it anyways. Which...wasn’t wrong. After all, he _had_ picked all of the subtly gay text options along the way, even trying to coax the other party member out of his clothing at one point. So really, he knew what he was doing. Still, it was embarrassing to think that Kuroo purposefully recommended him a dirty game.

_‘Ah...t-touch me more.’_

_‘Where?’_

_‘Oh...here.’_

Yup, here comes the dick.

Kenma let out a quiet chuckle as the character’s bottoms disappeared and revealed a very large, very hard, very inaccurately drawn penis. The veins in it bulged, and a small bead of white was already poised on the swollen, cherry red tip. Honestly, it looked ridiculous. Even so, Kenma felt the first tingles of arousal in his own groin. He continued to click through the story, and turned up the volume.

_‘You want me to fuck you?’_

_‘Yes! Yes, fuck me!’_

_‘I couldn’t hear you.’_

_‘Augh, fuck me, fuck me damn it! I’m a dirty slut and I need to fucked hard! Fuck me in my ass, please!’_

The boy blushed as the character begged breathlessly, desperately in his ear. He felt his erection grow harder, pressing against his shorts. They really went all out for this game.

The thought of masturbating to a game was dirty. But the thought of trying not to and eventually being pushed to the edge against his will was even dirtier. Kenma squished his thighs together and willed both of his hands to stay above the table.

The stronger of the two men had the other pinned against the tree, one hand on his chest, the other around his cock.

_‘Please please go inside. It’s...it’s so hard. I need...I need to cum.’_

_‘Oh you won’t cum until I say you get to cum.’_

_‘Oh! B-But if you keep touching it like that...I-I can’t!’_

Kenma’s face was burning hot. A small, sly smile stuck to his face. He wanted to touch himself. He found himself rocking his hips in the chair. How filthy. It only made him harder.

_‘You’ll hold it for as long as I say you’ll hold it.’_

_‘...N-No...I can’t...I can’t hold it in.’_

_‘If you don’t I won’t give you anything more.’_

_‘Hnngh...’_

A small line of semen leaked down the grossly large cock. Kenma felt his own begin to ache. But he wouldn’t let himself touch yet. _It’s dirty_ , he told himself silently. _It’s much too dirty._

_‘You’re right on the edge...’_

_‘Yes...Yes I can’t take any more. Please...please go inside.’_

_‘Ah...alright.’_

Kenma practically pushed his face against the screen, watching the graphic actions. His breath was shallow now. The moaning in his headphones was almost drawing out his own noises. His thighs ground against each other as he tried to keep himself from moving a hand down. He wanted to wait. He wanted to put it off for as long as he could. Fuck, he wanted to be really dirty. But it wasn’t any fun if there was no one to do anything with.

Right on cue, Kenma saw his phone light up. A text message had come through. The boy pulled off his headphones for just a minute to see that it was from Kuroo. His heart leapt in excitement.

‘Do you like the game?’ the message read.

For a minute Kenma sat there, rereading it over and over and chewing on his lip. His brain told him to just give a normal reply, either a yes or a no. The rest of his body urged him to act on his horny teenage impulses.

An edge of anxiety poked in alongside the arousal. He probably shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t. But damn, he really wanted to. It was late, and people get adventurous after dark.

Deciding that he could play it off if something went wrong, Kenma went with his gut and slid off his shorts, kicking them under the chair. His erection bounced a little as it was released. It stuck up on a curve, rosy head almost pointing back at him. He shifted and opened the camera on his phone.

Seeing it on the screen made it grow harder yet. He snapped a picture and sent it off to Kuroo before he had the chance to back out. His first dick pic, what a momentous occasion.

Not even fifteen seconds later, the picture was opened. But it took a whole three minutes for Kuroo to come up with a reply. During that time Kenma sat, feeling the fear and regret almost become prominent. But finally a response came through.

‘...Is that your dick?’

Kenma quickly tapped in the reply, ‘Yes.’

‘Holy crap.’

Now that was encouraging. It twitched in excitement, and Kenma decided that a video was in order.

He opened the camera once again and began to film. A finger pressed near the base and trailed up slowly to the tip, making a circle around. Kenma gasped quietly as he pushed at the hardness, watching it bounce idly. He ended it there and sent it to Kuroo. Before it was even opened, Kenma began another one.

This time he used all of fingers to play with his head. He pressed on it, pinched at it, rubbed it, and he moaned softly as he did. He sent it off.

Soon enough the phone buzzed with a text. ‘Youre gunna drive me crazy’ His grammar was slipping. Hot.

Kenma licked his lips and continued prodding at his head with one hand as he texted back, ‘Do you like it?’

‘damn yeah. oh god youre really dirty tongiht huh..?’

One more video. Kuroo deserved another one. The camera was reopened. Kenma dragged his hand down his length, fingers just barely making contact, then went back up. He whined softly. “Kuro...” he whispered into the phone. “Tell me I can touch myself.” Saying the words out loud made his face flush, but god it felt good. “I can’t do it without permission...I need to touch it, please.” He’d have to thank the game developers for giving him pointers.

He spent a few more moments grazing the surface of his skin, breathing deeply. A few whimpers escaped him. He pushed his cock down and let it bounce back up, something he found to be strangely alluring and very cute. “I wish you were here,” he panted before sending the new video.

Almost instantly there was a new text. ‘kenma ur fucking killing me’. Then another, ‘touch urself i wanna see’

Kuroo’s typing only looked like that when he had just one hand available. It wasn’t a challenge to guess where the other one was. Still, the thought of it heated Kenma.

With Kuroo’s permission, Kenma wrapped his hand around his length, moaning gently. He moved his hand, pulling on himself. When his hand went back down he toyed with his balls, when it went up he coaxed the slit. Fumbling with his phone now, he filmed the actions.

He rocked his hips roughly in the chair, desperate for more. His hand went faster, tugged harder, abandoned the little perks of playing with other parts for the feeling of simple friction. He grunted and whined, playing it up for his audience. “It feels...dirty,” he admitted quietly to the speaker. “I wanna...I wanna do it for you.” Talking increased the pressure in his lower stomach. He squeezed his length roughly. “Hah, more,” he panted. In the back, his ass twitched, wanting something inside. How shameful, but he told that to the camera too.

Before the video was done, Kuroo sent him another message; a picture this time. Excited, Kenma paused his filming to take a look at the picture. His eyes bulged as he saw what was happening on Kuroo’s end.

Kenma had seen Kuroo naked plenty of times for various reasons, but he’d never gotten to see his cock up close. And so _hard_. It was big. God it was so big. Kenma gulped and held onto his own tighter. His screen was completely occupied by Kuroo’s fully erect dick. The picture was taken under a blanket, held up by his knees, with a shitty flash and a blurry camera. Kuroo’s fist was clenched around his cock, apparently unable to stop touching himself even for the five seconds it took to take a picture. The caption read, ‘thinking of you kitten. keep me posted’. Fuck.

Kenma groaned. He wanted Kuroo. He wanted that cock up inside of him. He rocked in the chair, looking around the room for an impromptu dildo. A quick peek inside the bottom drawer of the desk reminded him that it wasn’t necessary, since he’d gotten a real one as a joke gift last Christmas. It was long, thick, curved, and sparkly purple. He wasn’t very amused when he first got it, but was glad now that he had.

He sent the video of his touching with the message, ‘I’m going to video call you.’ Then, he quickly added, ‘Please don’t talk unless I ask you to. My parents might wake up.’ Not to mention he knew he’d lose it if he heard Kuroo’s voice.

After receiving the affirmative ‘ok’, Kenma logged into the app and called Kuroo. He picked up instantly. Luckily for Kenma, it was too dark on Kuroo’s end to see much of anything. “Can you see me?” he whispered.

“Yeah, it’s bright enough, just keep the computer on,” Kuroo whispered back. With a nod, Kenma got to work.

He propped up his phone against a pile of books on the desk. It was angled so his entire body was in the shot but the screen was still visible. He moved to his knees in the chair and leaned over the desk, shooting a small smile to the camera.

Kenma heard a quiet chuckle as he brought the toy into view. He held the dildo to his mouth and let a line of drool drip down it, all while watching the screen. His hand worked the length, spreading his saliva around. The tip went into his mouth, where he licked around it, coating the head. He took more in and let his drool cover it too. Kenma spread his spit over the fake cock until it was slippery wet, down to the base. All the while he heard Kuroo’s shallow breathing and the shifting of fabric. For good measure, he spat onto the tip before bringing it back around to his bare ass.

He pressed the head to his opening, letting out a little grunt. “How do I...” Kenma pressed his cheek against the desk, pushing his bottom up higher. The hand that originally held him up now went back and pulled apart his rear. The fingers coaxed around his hole, pulling it open. With a gentle shove, the dildo poked in. “O-Oh...” Kenma whimpered. Kuroo gasped on the other end, letting out a moan. Maybe Kenma should have muted the call. No way he would last long if Kuroo was going to make noises the entire time. Too late now, he had no free hands.

Kenma bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly, gently, he nudged more and more of the dildo in. The curve pushed up against his walls, making him grunt. His erection throbbed, but he wasn’t able to touch. He got a quarter of it in before he stopped, panting against the desk.

“Mnn...” Kenma took his hand away from his ass and ran it through his hair. “Ah, no...” Slowly, he pumped the dildo back and forth. With each thrust came a soft moan. He could hear Kuroo breathing faster, could hear the sound of skin on skin friction. Kenma looked into the camera, face totally red now.

He held onto his hair and ran his tongue over his lips. The dildo moved faster, and gradually Kenma was able to work more in. He got it half way, a considerable accomplishment seeing it’s size.

It hurt. For a moment it hurt, and Kenma thought he should back some out. Before he could, the image of Kuroo’s hard cock flashed into his mind. Kenma whined. His muscles tightened around it, begging for more. Faster, Kenma went faster now. He imagined Kuroo behind him, thrusting in and out. The feeling of it rubbing against his insides brought more moans out of him, louder ones this time.

He wanted to feel Kuroo’s breath, hot against his ear. Wanted his hand around his cock, moving it along with his hips. Fuck, he wanted to hear Kuroo’s voice teasing him gently from his place in back, as he went faster and faster, deeper and harder. Screw waking his parents.

Kenma’s mouth hung open and a small pool of drool formed on the desk. His hips moved on their own, erection nearly pressed up against his stomach. “Kuro,” he panted, “Oh...Oh no, K-Kuro.”

“Yeah?” His voice asked breathlessly.

Kenma groaned softly. “Talk to me,” he mumbled.

Kuroo gulped, then spoke almost inaudibly, “Damn Kenma, you look so good right now...God, I wanna touch you so bad.”

“Y-Yeah...?”

“Yeah...I wanna be the one in your ass. I wanna feel you tightening around me. Fuck, I bet it’s hot as hell in there. God, it’d feel so good...”

Kenma bucked his hips back, taking more in. His voice jumped an octave as he began muttering nonsense.

“Shit...Shit yeah, I wanna touch you. Wanna feel your skin, slap your ass. I’d be jerkin you off so hard. Fuck you’d be cumming.”

He almost was anyways. Kenma tugged at his own hair, whining loudly. He gasped Kuroo’s name over and over. Soon the other was doing the same with Kenma’s.

Just a little deeper and he’d have the entire dildo in his ass. Kenma rocked the toy inside of him. His body was moving on it’s own, trying desperately to bring itself to climax.

Kuroo’s moans grew louder. He was close. They were both so close. Kenma pushed the dildo in and out of him, rougher each time. A single spurt of cum shot from his cock, splattering to the floor. A strangled gasp came from deep in his throat. This was it, he was going to completely lose it.

“A-Ah,” he heard Kuroo cry out. He let out a string of curses before choking out Kenma’s name over and over. After that, all Kenma could hear were his ragged breaths.

It was enough. Hearing Kuroo cum for him was more than enough to bring him to the edge. A final thrust pushed the dildo in to its base. Kenma slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from waking up the entire house. He came onto the floor, body quivering, moaning into his hand.

When he was finally empty, the boy slowly drew the toy from his opening. He shivered as he did. Kuroo was still panting hard, unable to catch his breath.

The blonde slumped onto the desk, sore, relieved, and tired. “Hang up,” he uttered. A moment later, Kuroo did just that.

What a mess. The cum shot would probably leave a nasty stain for him. For the time being, the boy just tossed down some napkins and rubbed at the area with his foot. He’d do a better job in the morning.

Still up against the book pile, Kenma’s phone vibrated. Another text from Kuroo, another picture. This one was of Kuroo’s hand, with a pool of cum in the palm, and a message telling him to rest.

‘Sleep well kitten ❤’

‘♡’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone can see the emojis at the end. If you can't, they sent each other little hearts /.\


End file.
